New Life
by suzumura0256
Summary: Mikan Sakura was adopted by her father and is now living with her stepmom and brother. Her brother, Natsume Hyuuga is the son of her stepmother on her first husband. Her stepmom and her father is leaving to work for a year. What life is waiting for her?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello! Hope you enjoy reading this.. Sorry for wrong grammars… Thank you!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Alice Academy….

Guide:

Arigatou – Thank You

Otousan – Father

Okaasan – Mother

Gomen – Sorry

************

-Chapter 1-

New Life: A New Beginning

"We will take care of you…, we will treat you like our daughter…, please stop crying.."

"I want my grandfather.. Give back my grandfather…"

"He is now a star in the heaven… Look…, there are plenty of stars in the sky.. One of those stars is your grandfather, he will be your guiding star…. Don't you like that?"

"Really???"

"Yes, so would you come home with me?"

"Yes.."

Mikan Sakura, 12 years old, she has a cute face, round eyes and long, wavy hair. She is average in height and she likes watching animes. Her grandfather just died because of heart attack. Her mother died when she was 5 years old. Her father married another woman. She was separated from her father. Her grandfather served as her guardian. But now he is dead. She will now be staying at her father's house.

"Oh, what a big house! , It's like a dream!"

"No, Mikan… It is not a dream… come I will bring you to your room…"

"Okay…"

"Oh,, it's huge, I'm like a princess… Arigatou.. otousan…"

"Your welcome Mikan.., Oh, you must change your dress now… Your stepmother and brother is waiting for you at the living room…"

"Ehhh..!!! brother…??? Is he older than me…???"

"Yes.."

"How come?"

"He is the son of your stepmother on her first husband"

"Oh, I see…"

"But, I like you to treat her like your true brother.. Can you…???"

"Uhmmm.. Yes…"

'Oh no…! What should I say…'

At the living room…

"Okaasan, this is your house, not his, you must not allow his daughter to stay here…"

"It's okay with me…. She is your sister now…"

" I really don't need a sister…"

"Natsume.., please…"

"Well…, lets see…(smirking)"

After some minutes…

"I would like you to meet my daughter…"

"My name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you.."

"Oh.. you can call me okaasan…, This is my so…"

"Natsume Hyuuga.."

"Eh..!!?? Hyuuga???"

"It's the last name of his father…"

"Oh, I see…"

"What's with that dress of yours.. ?? its too old-fashioned…"

"Eh...??!! _'What's wrong with him...?? Old-fashioned?? IT'S NOT…. Hmm…'_ "

"Stop that Natsume…"

"I'm just telling the truth… You must not wear that kind of dress.. because you're flat-chested…"

"WHAT..???!!!.. Do you want to pick a fight??"

"If that's what you need…"

"Stop it Natsume.., she is your sister…, you must treat her as your sister... I'm terribly sorry, Mikan…"

"No, it's okay.., I was also wrong… I'm sorry"

"I have something to discuss… Mikan.., you will be transferred to Alice Academy…"

"Why is that flat-chested transferring in my school???..."

"Eh…???!!! _'It's not that I like it…,its otousan… but I must control my temper.., this is not my house…'_"

"Shut up!!! Natsume… She is now your sister… whether you like it or not….!!"

"Gomen.. okaasan.."

"And there's another thing… We have to go to America for work… Your father and I.., and I think its for a year or two… and because of that.. Natsume.., I want you to take care of your sister…"

"WHATTTTT!!!!!"

'_Arrgghhh… That means I will stay I this house with that moron… NO WAY..'_, Mikan thought.

"Ah.. excuse me, I ca.."

"Certainly okaasan.., Im going to take care of her… (staring at Mikan with an evil smile) _'This could be exciting….'_"

-End of Chapter 1-

************

Author's Note:

How's the story??? Did you Enjoy it??? Thank you for reading it…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hello! Hope you enjoy reading this.. Sorry for wrong grammars… Please review…

Thank you!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Alice Academy….

************

-Chapter 2-

New Life: First Day

"_Who's that girl behind you Natsume???"_

"_Ahhh, this???… This is my girlfriend… Mikan Sakura…"_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!", Mikan shouted.

"Oh…, good thing it's just a dream…, I'm relieved…"

"I'm thinking who shouted… So it's just you… flat-chested girl…",Natsume said.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm just wandering where that idiotic voice came from…"

'Idiotic voice???, me???'

"Get up now… Change in that uniform… We're going to school…"

"Haaa??, School??"

"Yes, you better behave there… and another thing… I don't want them to know that you're my sister… cause you're really not…

"You moron… By the way where's father???"

"They left early… You better hurry… cause I will leave you too…"

"Ahhh.. don't.."

At school…

"Class, we have a new transferee… Come here.. Introduce yourself…"

"Hello to everyone, my name is Mikan Sakura, I'm pleased to meet you…

Ahhhhh!!! You are my classmate???!!!"

"Yes, Mikan, any problem???"

"None… 'Why am I in the same class as him…?' Hmmppp…"

"Mikan, your seat is right next to Ruka…"

(Mikan headed towards her seat… The class started… Mikan was listening to their teacher but Natsume is just reading a manga… Ruka stares at Mikan…)

Krnggggggg…… Lunch time…

At the cafeteria….

"Mikan.., Ahhhmm.., Im Ruka Nogi , nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too…"

'He's the one who is staring at me at the classroom'

"I'm just wandering… What is your relation to Natsume???"

"Ehhh??? Why??"

"Because it seems like you know each other…"

"Ahhh… he's just a… friend..!! Yes, a friend!!!"

"Why are you hiding the truth, Mikan???"

"Natsume!!!???"

"Ruka, this is my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura…"

"EHHHH??!!!!…. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

-End of Chapter 2-

************

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading… Please review….


End file.
